Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale
Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale is a two-issue limited series published by WildStorm Productions - an imprint of DC Comics. The series was written by Marc Andreyko and illustrated by Shawn Moll, who also provided the ink work. It was colored by Tony Avina with cover art illustrations composed by Dustin Nguyen. The series was edited by Kristy Quinn and Ben Abernathy. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale focused on Pamela Voorhees, the mother of famed serial slasher, Jason Voorhees, and showcased her tormented history leading up to the events of the first Friday the 13th feature film. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale 1 Friday, June 13th, 1979 A woman named Annie Phillips walks into a diner looking for a ride to Camp Crystal Lake. A truck driver named Enos offers to drive her part of the way. On their way out of the restaurant, they are accosted by a crazy old man named Ralph who warns Annie that she will "never come back again". Enos shoos Ralph away and they get into his truck. Some twenty miles down the road, Enos drops Annie off and not long after, she accepts a ride from another motorist - Pamela Voorhees. Pamela has intimate knowledge of Camp Crystal Lake and begins to tell Annie the story of her life. September, 1947 Pamela Voorhees is a young housewife from Cadiz, Ohio, married to a miner named Elias. Elias is a gruff and abusive man who constantly berates Pamela if things don't go his way. Unbeknownst to Elias, Pamela is pregnant with his child, but she fears revealing this information to him, less he might visit more physical violence upon her. Pamela believes she hears the thoughts of her unborn child, whom she has already named Jason. This disembodied voice urges Pam to take matters into her own hand, so one evening, she heeds the advice of "Jason" and hacks her husband into bloody pieces with an axe. She discards the remains and sets fire to the trailer they had been living in. Leaving Ohio, she finds herself drawn east where she purchases a home for herself not far from Crystal Lake. She finds temporary employment working as a short-fry cook at a diner. As the months pass, and her stomach becomes heavy with child, she meets David and Louise Christy. David tells her that they are re-opening a campground nearby and offer her a summer job cooking for seventy-five kids. Pam accepts the job, but moments later, she begins going into labor. She is rushed to the hospital where she gives birth to a baby boy. The child has hideous physical deformities, but Pam is blind to these blights. To her, her new son Jason is absolutely perfect. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale 2 Friday, June 13th, 1979 (afternoon) Annie Phillips, realizing that Pamela Voorhees is insane, leaps out of her jeep and tumbles into the woods. Pamela screeches to a halt and gives chase. She quickly catches up to Annie and pins her against a tree. With a deft stroke of her hand, she slices Annie's throat open with a hunting knife. Flashback :June, 1957 :While working at Camp Crystal Lake, Pamela Voorhees receives some disturbing news concerning he son Jason. Her employer, David Christy, tells her that she should go home to check up on him. Returning to her house, she discovers from her nanny Mrs. Cunningham, that Jason has tortured and killed a litter of kittens. Pamela coddles her son and tells him that she won't ever let anything hurt him. She telephones Mister Christy to tell him that she won't be able to work for him any longer. She needs to keep closer attention on Jason. Mister Christy presents an alternative solution: She can bring Jason to live at the campground while she works. :One day, while living at the campground, Jason observes two of the counselors, Barry and Claudette, running off into the woods. Curious, Jason follows them and sees them having sex. Something about them enrages Jason and he leaps upon Barry's back and begins pounding on him. Barry, surprised, reflexively backhands him and Jason falls to the ground. Scared, he runs off. Barry chases after him, but Jason jumps into Crystal Lake. Jason cannot swim and drowns in the lake and "dies". Pamela is shattered by the news. Jason was her entire life. :June, 1958 :A year after her son's unfortunate death, Pamela Voorhees returns to Camp Crystal Lake. She holds all camp counselors responsible for Jason drowning. She finds two counselors, Barry and Claudette, alone in a cabin and stabs them to death. Friday, June 13th, 1980 (evening) Pamela Voorhees arrives back at Camp Crystal Lake. Getting out of her jeep, she runs into Alice Hardy. Alice warns her that somebody has been killing people at the campground. Pamela tries to comfort her, saying "I'm not afraid". Alice doesn't realize that Pamela is the one responsible for the murders. Alice doesn't see that Annie's bloody corpse is shoved inside the passenger side of Pamela's jeep. See also